A FullMetal Heart
by inuyasha1sasuke
Summary: Edward Elric was called out to serve in another one of the nation's wars and was unable to refuse. As he left his little brother clinging to a cold suit of armour, he had been caught off guard by the enemy. Oneshot about Edward's unheard apology to Al.


_**A/N: Well, yet ANOTHER new Elricest Oneshot. This was an surprisingly hard fic to write to say the least. I tried to make it as angsty as possible, so tell me, did I suceed? (Tell me in a review once you've finished reading it. I would love to read your feedback.)**_

_**After hearing the song "Hero of War" by Rise Against I was motivated to write this fic, so here it is. To be honest, I think I could've did better in this. I'm not exactly pleased with the outcome of the fic. I KNOW I could've did better. But I guess staying up after 4 in the morning will have an effect on your writing abilities...I'm so exhausted.**_

_**And for those of you who have been reading my fic called "Blue Bird's Illusion," I don't really know the next time I'll be updating because I've been having an extremely bad case of writor's block on it, so it's on HIATUS for the time being. For more information, please visit my profile.**_

_**(Oh, and please don't kill me. You'll know what I mean when you read the very first sentence to this Oneshot. And another thing: I'll probably be recreating this Oneshot cuz I don't like the way it ends. So if you have any suggestions then please PM me!)**_

_**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS APPRECIATED**_

_**A FullMetal Heart**_

It had been several years since the infamous FullMetal Alchemist was sent to his grave. Yet another Great War had plagued there land, and Edward was called in to serve. He wasn't ready to go yet, he realized, atleast not until he had returned his little brother back into his original body, _then _that's when he could die. But he failed. He realized on the brink of death, with cold tears streaming down his face, that he had broke the only promise he had ever made to the _only _family he had left, and he didn't know if he could take it.

The only thing Edward Elric had ever wanted was just to see the day where he could restore what was lost. He had just wanted to see a smile on his little brother's face again. Was that too much to ask for? That so called "Equivalent Exchange". It was all a lie. What have they ever gained for there losses? Nothing but heartbreaking despair, Edward had realized, lying bloody on the battlefield, silently sobbing. He knew it was going to be the end of him, for his vision had already gone blurry from blood loss, and he could barely move. He didn't even get to see his brother before he had moved on, and that had just pained him even more. He wanted to atleast tell him good-bye, and that he was sorry. He didn't know exactly how many times that word had escaped his lips, but now, when he _truly _meant it, he couldn't even tell him. Yes. Equivalent Exchange was _definately _a lie.

He couldn't believe how many years he and his brother had spent _devoted _to that damn principle when it was only meant to decieve the desperate. Even now, lying helpless on the front lines of a blood-stained battlefield, he knew what it was, and he wished that he could just take back all of the mistakes he had ever made, to take back all of the things he had ever sacrificed to Truth.

_Truth._

Truth is what he called himself? That's rather funny, Edward mused, staring at the sword that had cleanly been sliced straight through him, blood still gushing out of the wound. His attacker had caught him off guard. He knew that if he pulled it out, then he would die almost instantly. If he was already having trouble with blood loss _now, _then he would definately be gone once he had pulled it out. He wondered vaguely how long he had until he would be at that damn gate.

_Atleast I'll see mom again..._He thought vaguely. He then realized that he had lived all his life just to see everything being taken from him, and to die.

_What's the reason for all of this? There _has _to be a reason..._He thought.

_Everything's been taken from us...and for what? What have we ever gained for all our losses? _

Nothing.

_Nothing..._

The empty word kept echoing throughout his mind as a massive amount of blood had escaped from his mouth and poured out onto the ground.

"Damnit..." he coughed weakly as more of the hot liquid emitted from his mouth and was emptied out onto the cold, blood-stained earth beneath him.

"I guess it's finally the end..." he realized, as he lied his head down onto the ground and used his arm as a pillow. He wanted to atleast die into the warm arms of his brother, while looking up into those gentle, grey eyes and telling him over and over how much he loved him endlessly. But no. That seemed to good to be true.

And it was.

"I'm sorry, Al..." He whispered into his arm, more tears streaming down his face, but he made no attmept to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry." he repeated one last time before closing his eyes.

It was over.


End file.
